Jenny Foxworth
'Jennifer Foxworth- '''Jenny is first mentioned to be Estelle's pen pal and first appears in ''Good Company. Akito and Estelle visit New York City to meet Estelle's pen pal, an eight-year-old girl named Jenny Foxwoth who is expecting her upcoming birthday and the return of her parents who had been on away on business for quite some time now. Biography Jenny is an only child born to her parents eight years ago. Jenny is kind of a lonely rich girl, considering she lives by herself while her parents are gone with only Winston and Georgette as company. Luckily, Akito and Estelle come to visit, along with a kind young stranger named Vincent, who in the end, is revealed to be Akito and Estelle's long-lost older brother who was kidnapped as a baby. Jenny is with Akito and Estelle on her way home from school, where she meets a lost, poor kitten and decides to raise him as her own pet. Throughout the story, Jenny becomes very close with Vincent and they end up as boyfriend and girlfriend by the end of the story. After her debut, Jenny makes more appearances, due to being Vincent's love interest and even becomes an honorary Loonatic in Akito and the Loonatics ''after she comes to the Fudo house for a visit to reunite with Vincent after being away from each other a rather long time since their adventure in New York City together. Jenny makes a major appearance in ''Akito and Estelle in Paris where her parents have traveled to Paris and brought her along for the ride, feeling some fresh air and atmosphere would do her some good. Luckily for her, she runs into Vincent on the way and the two expand their relationship together and even become foster parents to a Vulpix who was originally going to be a gift for Mr. Yamaguchi, but saw that Vincent and Jenny would be much better trainers/owners than he would be. Jenny is very much in love with Vincent, but she is more quiet and shy about her feelings than he is about being obvious about his own feelings toward her. Jenny is shown to go to Hawthorne Prep School and is in her school's chorus group, but she is painfully shy about singing in public, but Vincent reminds her of the time she was on the piano and she had a lovely singing voice then and she sings a solo in Chaz and Kira's wedding and overcomes her stage fright. Jenny and Vincent visit the Eiffel Tower together and they share their first kiss together and both feel slightly embarrassed when Vulpix calls them his parents, but overcome this as it brings them closer together, even if Vincent watches over Vulpix since Jenny already has Georgette and Oliver for pets. In Akito and Estelle Go to Southdale, Jenny and Vincent often video chat with each other and bring their cats together so it's like a virtual double date. Jenny still goes to a private school, but she keeps in touch with her boyfriend and his brother and sister. Family *Mr. Foxworth (father) *Mrs. Foxworth (mother) *Vulpix (adoptive son/Pokemon) Category:Daughters Category:Foxworth family Category:Pen Pals Category:Owners Category:Mortals Category:Girlfriends Category:Rich characters Category:Oliver and Company characters